


Are You Cold?

by Jainasolo17



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, Bill Hader-Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Saturday Night Live RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainasolo17/pseuds/Jainasolo17
Summary: Nicole is taken to a upscale Hollywood party in the hills by a terrible date and unexpectedly experiences the most romantic Valentine's Day of her life when she meets her favorite actor.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Are You Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> CW: some sex shamey dialogue
> 
> This was a result of a writing prompt on tumblr (same as the title)

“Who has a party on Valentine’s day, anyway?” Nicole complained, digging through her closet to find anything appropriate. 

“Brent Leeland does, apparently, and you’re lucky to be invited.” Her roommate Jessica said from her position sitting on Nicole’s bed, not even bothering to look up from her phone.

“I don’t even really like this guy. Isn’t it using him to go along?”

“Maybe, but who gives a fuck?” Jessica said. “You just moved here. It’s a great opportunity to meet people.” She was right, Nicole knew. Brent Leeland was an at least medium famous actor who had just won his first Oscar. This party was both to celebrate it and for his birthday, apparently. And she had to admit that the idea of an L.A. party that would be rife with famous people did really appeal to her. Who wouldn’t be excited for that possibility? And there would be fancy food and fancy drinks. It could be fun despite who was taking her.

She had been invited by Michael, a producer who she had met on Tinder. This would be their second date and she had been inclined to turn him down outright before she heard what he was offering. Maybe he would wow her tonight. There was a tiny bit of chemistry between them and he was handsome enough. But he just seemed so fucking boring. Sure, he had stories about famous people and movies he had worked on. He seemed to be generally successful. He had attended the Oscars the week before and had actually produced the film Brent was in. It hadn’t won Best Picture, but the entire thing had impressed Nicole. He was recently divorced, as nearly every single man near her age was. That didn’t bother her, but it did make her wary that he may just be looking for a rebound. 

And possibly that was fine. How long had it been since she’d been laid? At least three months? That was not how being a reasonably attractive single woman living in a big city was supposed to be. She should be having all the sex. So maybe tonight she’d make a decision. If she wasn’t feeling it with Michael she would tell him she just wanted to have sex. And if she did suddenly start to feel it, great. Maybe she’d fuck him earnestly then. A second date wasn’t too early for that, was it? And it was Valentine's day. She felt like it had to happen either way.

Finally she settled on a tight, figure-hugging red dress that really showed off her curves. It was also low-cut, which made her feel a tiny bit-self conscious as she first squeezed it, but once she checked herself out in the full-length mirror, she was pleased. She had bought it as a goal dress when she had first started lifting weights and now it seemed that goal had been met.

“Jesus Christ.” Jessica said, once she finally looked up from her phone. “You shouldn’t wear that if you’re not definitely going to fuck this guy.”

“I’m going to! Whether I want to keep dating him or not.”

“That’s the spirit!” Jessica punched the air and jumped up. “You look hot as hell. Actually, what could do is make a pass at Brent. He’s single. And hotter---”

“I will be there with another guy. And I’m not a star-fucker.”

“You’ll never be if you don’t try!” She said, as she left the room. This was an ongoing joke with them. Jessica was always teasing her about different celebrities she should be fucking. Even when Nicole had seen an actor in the grocery store the week before, Jessica had told her she should have tried to pick him up. Nicole had found this laughable. As if a famous actor would want anything to do with her. 

Nicole did the best she could with her hair. This had never been her strong suit. Then she applied a tiny bit of makeup, just enough to even out her color and make her cheeks pop. She had never been a huge fan of heavy makeup, but she knew if she attempted to go to a Hollywood party without it, she would be seriously underdressed. And this was a black tie affair. Her first. She was intimidated and excited, but she refused to act overwhelmed. Michael wanted to impress her and she wasn’t about to let him see her like she was some sort of bumpkin.

Michael arrived right on time with flowers for her. She blushed when she saw them, and he kissed her on the cheek. He did look great, she had to admit. He had dark hair and dark eyes and a strong jaw. His hands lingered on her waist just a bit longer than they should have. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous.” He told her as he stood back to check out her dress. She appreciated his gaze on her and the lust in his eyes. It would be easy to get him into bed tonight.

“Thank you.” She said demurely. “I’ll get these into water.” She leaned down and smelled the flowers, knowing that leaning down like that was exposing her cleavage even more. Then she turned to take them into the kitchen. 

“Are you sure you’re really 37?” He asked her once they were in the car. 

“Pretty sure, yeah.” She laughed, knowing this was supposed to be a compliment.”

“You don’t look a day over 28, especially in that dress.”

“Thank you.” She repeated, feeling a blush start at her collarbone. Truthfully, compliments like that made her uncomfortable. She didn’t know how to accept them gracefully. She crossed her legs and ran her palms down her smooth legs, a gesture which always calmed and grounded her when she was anxious. 

“Are you nervous?” He asked. 

“Yes. This isn’t really something I’m used to.” She admitted.

“You’ll be fine. Brent is a sweetheart. I’ll introduce you to everyone, don’t worry. And I’m sorry I’m not taking you on a special, romantic Valentine's dinner, but I kinda thought this was better.”

“It is.” She agreed.

When they arrived, Nicole was surprised to see that there was a valet.  _ This is so fancy.  _ She thought, gulping. The house was a fancy mansion in the Hollywood Hills, of course it was. The night was beautiful and clear. She remained in the car and let Michael come around to open her door. She had already picked up on the fact that he was into all of that chivalrous bullshit. When he did open her door and offered her his arm, he slid his hand onto her waist and down to her ass as she stood. “You look delicious.” He whispered in her ear. She grimaced and looked around. Other guests were arriving at the same time and she felt their eyes on her. She felt like a damn piece of meat. How dare he think he could just grab her like that? 

She jerked her elbow away from him and pushed him slightly, but insistently, away from her. “Don’t.” She said, gritting her teeth and stalking toward the door, not caring if he was following. She could hear him walking faster t o catch up with her and he did just before they reached the door. He grasped her elbow and pulled her to the side, pulling her close to him, not gently, so that he could speak softly to her.

“What? You dress like that and expect me not to be tempted?”

“It doesn’t give you license to grab me like I’m a fucking sex worker.”

“Well, you dress like one---” She glared at him, furious. “Come on, I’m sorry.” He said, soothingly. “Your ass just looks too good.” He stroked her elbow and she took a deep breath. What were her options? She couldn’t leave without him. She was still annoyed, but at least she could let him introduce her to some people before she attempted to ditch him.

“Okay.” She said, much more calmly. She stood up straight and let him take her arm. Then they continued into the party. 

At first she was able to pretend that everything was okay. Michael took her to get a drink from the bar, introducing her to a few people on the way. The place was very gorgeously decorated and everyone was dressed immaculately. There were a few extremely famous people there who Nicole was able to identify immediately. Michael was able to find Brent after a few minutes and introduced them. Truthfully Nicole didn’t give a fuck about him, but as she was introduced to him, she caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of a tall someone who really did interest her. It was Bill Hader, whom she had had a crush on for a while. Not only was he incredibly handsome, but from what she could tell he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. Plus, he was talented and funny. He was chatting with a man off in the corner and she wished that Michael would introduce her to him instead. But she turned back to Brent and tried to look interested in whatever he was saying.

The problem was that Brent seemed to be the most empty-headed man she had ever spoken to. He was gorgeous, though. He was that kind of blindingly handsome which some movie stars were. It didn’t appeal to her one bit. She could tell that he was used to every woman he spoke to fawning over him and he was a little disconcerted that she didn’t seem to be. She did smile politely, though, to the best of her ability. But once Michael had introduced them he seemed to believe his obligation to her was over and he excused himself to go say hello to a friend. She let him go, she had still not forgiven him for his earlier behavior. 

She made her way to the outside of the room where she could stand with her back to it. The only problem then was that she had no idea what to do with herself. She didn’t know anyone and she wasn’t exactly outgoing enough to just start chatting with random people at a swanky party in the Hollywood hills. She was completely out of her comfort zone and suddenly on the verge of a panic attack. Why had she thought this would be a good use of her time? She certainly didn’t belong there. She felt her hands getting clammy and her heart began to race. She closed her eyes momentarily and tried to force herself to calm down, but it wasn’t working. 

“Hey there, gorgeous.” She heard a male voice say. She opened her eyes and saw a very handsome man who she recognized as a working actor, but she could not recall what his name was. 

“Hi.” She said, still trying to center herself. She had no idea how he hadn’t noticed she was clearly freaking out. She knew she was not keeping it together that much. Then he grinned lopsidedly at her and swayed slightly. Oh, he was trashed.  _ What Luck.  _ She thought sarcastically.

“What’s a hot lady like you doing standing on her own?” He asked, slurring every “s” he spoke. And his eyes were just blatantly on her tits.

“Oh, my um… my friend is over there getting a drink.” She gestured vaguely toward the bar and took a big sip of her drink. This Valentine’s Day was going about as well as any so far had for her. 

“How about you and I make our way upstairs? I bet there’s a bedroom we could use.” He leaned into her. Because of how short she was, he was towering over her. She backed up as much as she could, but felt her back hit the wall.  _ Shit.  _ She looked around for an escape. She knew she was in no danger with this many people around, but she wanted this creepy fuck away from her. He had his hands on the wall on either side of her, blocking her escape, and he was still staring down her dress. Then she heard a throat clear behind him.

“Hey, I think you’re bothering the lady.” She recognized the voice immediately, with a start. It was Bill Hader. Bill tapped the actor on the shoulder and the man stood up, withdrawing his arms so that she was free. She straightened. She had subconsciously sunk down to slink away from him. She met Bill’s eyes over his shoulder, projecting that she was grateful for the rescue. 

Damn, he was fine as hell. She had known that, of course. But in person his eyes were strikingly blue, his cheekbones looked like they could cut glass, and he was so tall she felt tiny in his presence. And he was wearing a suit that fit him so well, clinging to his broad shoulders in a way that she thought should be illegal. The actor straightened and turned around to Bill. For a moment, Nicole was afraid that the guy was going to try to pick a fight with Bill, but it appeared that he did the mental math of the fact that the other man was much larger than him and decided to retreat. He nodded curtly at Bill. 

“Sorry man, I didn’t realize she was with you.” Then, with his head down, he slipped past Bill and left them alone.

“Thank you.” She said, letting out a sigh of relief. “That was already the second time tonight I’ve been sexually harassed.”

“Oh, well, I can leave you alone if you’d like.” 

“No, please.” She said, maybe a little bit too quickly. “I don’t know anyone and I’m fucking terrible at this shit.” He grinned, 

“Me too, honestly.” 

“I’m Nicole.” She reached out and offered her hand which he shook with a firm grip. She looked into his eyes and felt a bit weak at the knees. The things she would let this man do to her. 

“I’m Bill.” God, he was so large. He was definitely more than a foot taller than her and with his broad chest and shoulders… she wanted to climb him like a tree.  _ Wow, I knew it had been a while since I’ve gotten laid, but I am a little out of control here.  _ She thought. “Do you want to go out and get some air?” She almost couldn’t believe it was happening, but she managed to nod her ascent somehow despite the fact that her insides were churning. 

He led her through the party, past the chattering groups of people, out the back door, and into the backyard, which had some beautiful mood lighting. The cold night air hit her in a blast as Bill held the door for her and allowed her to step outside. It immediately assaulted her legs and sent a chill up her arms, but it felt invigorating. It had been entirely too warm inside. The next thing that caught her attention was the beautiful view. It was breathtaking. Overlooking the city, because of their position on the hill, she could see every building and every light. 

“Holy shit.” She breathed, stopping in her tracks. Bill stopped ahead of her and turned back to face her.

“Oh, you’re new to the area?” He asked.

“I moved here two months ago, but yeah I’ve never been up here.” He grinned. 

“L.A. does have its charms sometimes.” He agreed. The backyard also had an infinity pool with an attached hot tub and a firepit nearby it. Bill walked to the bench next to the firepit and sat down. She sat next to him, hyper aware of how close she should actually sit to him. She didn’t want to be too far away so that he’d think she was avoiding him, but she also didn’t want to sit too close and appear desperate. However, she decided at that moment that if she was leaving the party with anyone it would be with Bill. She scooched slightly closer to him. He noticed and grinned. “I hate these events, sorry. I usually end up hanging out somewhere as far as I can get away from the people. Of course, I’m usually alone when I do that.” Looking at him she couldn’t help but notice how long his legs were as he sat. The man was gigantic and she loved it. 

“I’m not really a fan of social events either. I’ve never been to one like this before, though.” 

“How did you end up here?” 

“It’s my second date with one of the producers of Brent’s movies.” 

“Oh.” Bill said, and she thought she heard the enthusiasm in his voice deflate.

“But he fucking groped me earlier and then ditched me when I got mad.” 

“I take it you’re not---”

“We’re not on those terms and even if we were I wouldn’t appreciate it in public.” I clarified. Bill nodded. “Why are you here if you hate this stuff?”

“Oh, well.” He cleared his throat and looked out at the city. “Truthfully, I’ve been moping around the house so much for the past month that my friends practically forced me to come here. I wrote a script that we’re trying to get Brent to star in. And well, it was a bit fun to dress up for tonight.” He gestured to his suit.

“You look incredibly handsome.” She said, before she could stop herself. He giggled, which she thought was the singular most endearing thing he could have done at that moment. And he was blushing. He was actually blushing. 

“Thank you. It’s really, it’s the suit. You um… you look gorgeous.” Then it was her turn to grin.  _ So I have a chance.  _

“Sorry if this is prying, but what had you down?” He hesitated and she continued, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, sorry that was rude.”

“No, it’s okay. Oh, a bad break up. What else?” She nodded.

“I’m sorry.” She said aloud, but inside she was encouraged. He wasn’t dating anyone, then. 

“Nah, I found out some shit afterwards… it was just for the best.” They fell into silence and her mind raced trying to find something to change the subject to. She couldn’t let this opportunity to talk to her crush be wasted. The night air suddenly felt chill and she crossed her arms, rubbing her shoulders. Not bringing any sort of cover up had been a mistake. She had forgotten how cold it could get there at night. And why had she gone with such a skimpy dress? It wasn’t going to land her in bed with Michael. It had done nothing for her. It---

“Are you cold?” Bill asked, leaning in closer. And her first thought was  _ No, no I’m not.  _ She didn’t want to go back into the house and let this moment end. Then he was undoing the button on his jacket. “Here, take this.” She thought she was going to die, this gesture excited her so much. She was nearly giddy as he removed it and then held it out for her, indicating that he wanted her to slide her arms into it.  _ Oh fuck, he’s wearing suspenders.  _ She felt dizzy and flush. But she slid her back closer to him and slowly put one arm into the sleeve and then the other. She felt him lean over her, his breath on her ear. “Better?” He asked. She shuddered and felt herself getting turned on. She was not imagining it. He had drawn out the gesture on purpose. He could have just handed it to her. He was into her and he was trying to turn her on.

“Yes.” She agreed, breathily. “Thank you.” She settled into the garment and subtly, she hoped, took in the scent of it. It smelled wonderfully masculine and it was still warm from his body heat. She pictured climbing on top of him to straddle him, running her palms over his glorious pecs and, oh god… sliding herself down onto his cock. She felt her stomach tighten and her clit twitch. She gulped, which she was sure was audible to him. But why should she be embarrassed by it? 

She slid around again so that her back was against the bench, but she also made sure that she was closer to him this time. Her ass was probably an inch away from him at that point, and she could feel his body heat. She tried to control her breathing.  _ You’re obviously not going to fuck right here, calm down.  _ But her body was not listening. His jacket was so big on her, even that was adding to her arousal.  _ He could completely engulf me with those long limbs. _

_ " _ Was that guy you were talking to back there your date?” He asked suddenly.

“Oh, nope. Just a drunk actor who thought the first non-famous woman he saw would gladly jump on his dick.” Bill laughed. “I wasn’t that into my date anyway.” She felt the need to explain. “The first date went okay but there was no spark. Honestly, he’s fucking boring. He just wanted to talk about his money. I decided to give him a second chance tonight because… well, honestly I wanted to get laid. But the plan was to tell him first whether I thought we had a future. And I was going to decide that tonight. And then, well… he decided that by grabbing my ass.” She had let it all out in a rush and once it was out regretted telling all of it. She wasn’t supposed to tell a man she wanted to get laid unless she wanted to give him the impression that was all she wanted from him. Or, even worse, she might signal to him that she wasn’t worthy of respect and he could feel free to take advantage of her. Why did everything about romance and dating have to be so fucking complicated, anyway? Why couldn’t she just speak her mind?

“Yeah. You’d think dating in a large city would be easy, but having more people to choose from seems to just make everyone act like a date is disposable. Why put that much effort into one person when there’s nearly a million other people out there ready to be next?”  _ Wow, he really has been hurt.  _

“I think it’s worth it to keep going, though. Because it really is magic when you do finally click with someone. When you really feel it…” And she was feeling it with him so far. He smiled. 

“What a romantic Valentine’s Day, huh?” 

“Yeah, well you are improving my night.”

“I am?” She thought she heard his voice crack slightly, which amused her. Did he really have no idea she was into him?

“Yes. I nearly had a panic attack there. First you rescued me from that dick. Then you showed me this gorgeous view and gave me your jacket, chivalrously. I think the romance quotient of this night has drastically improved.” She said, grasping at his hand and squeezing it. “Thank you.” She had meant to let go immediately, but he turned his hand over and entwined their fingers. 

They continued to talk like that, still holding hands. She enjoyed his company. He made her laugh. And she noticed that he slowly started to relax and his mood lightened. They talked for so long that she was surprised no one had come out to bother them yet.

“This is nice.” He said, softly. She turned to him, intending to read his expression, and was slightly startled that he was looking at her as well. Their lips were close and he was… he was leaning in slightly. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she swayed as much as was possible sitting down. He locked eyes with her and she was lost in the gorgeous color of his. “Can I kiss you?” She couldn’t speak, she just nodded in reply. 

And then he cupped the side of her face with his hand and kissed her, lips slightly apart. His tongue slipped past her lips and she sighed into him, kissing him back. Her heart pounded and her clit absolutely throbbed. She’d fuck him right there if he wanted to. She ached for him, she--- He broke the kiss and pulled back slightly to study her face. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Instead of answering, she kissed him again. This time it was a little bit hungrier and she could feel his stubble scratching her face. She raised her hand to his shoulder and caressed him, sliding her hand along its width, her hand catching his suspender and sliding it over his shoulder. 

He broke the kiss to begin kissing her neck, nibbling at her skin lightly and eliciting a moan from her. He pushed her backward gently, so that her back was propped up against the arm of the bench, and he leaned his weight onto her. She purposely kept her feet on the ground so that she did not spread her legs to him. Although she wanted him so badly her entire body was aching she was not about to let it happen on a bench with a party full of people at their backs.  _ And I think I actually like him. I don’t want this to be just a one time thing.  _

He returned to kissing her on the lips, this time biting her lower lip. It was getting more difficult not to just give in and fuck him. She wanted him so badly she felt empty coupled with an overwhelming urge to be filled by him. He slid his hand from her face down to her upper back, caressing her soft skin there and making her moan into him again. Her resolve was just about to crack when a voice interrupted them.

“What the fuck!” They both sat up immediately, startled like two teenagers caught in the act. It was Michael. Of course. He was obviously seething. Nicole and Bill were both panting and Bill gave her a nervous glance, a silent  _ this is your date?  _ They must have looked very incriminating, caught in the act. She knew her hair had to be mussed, one of his suspenders was hanging off his shoulder, and she was wearing his jacket. Hell, she had been under him when Michael discovered them. 

“I---” She started to apologize, but stopped herself. He didn’t deserve it. 

“You’re not a whore, huh? You sure act like one.” Nicole was so stunned she could not speak, her heart pounding. 

“Hey!” Bill’s voice startled her. “That’s uncalled for.” Michael looked at him like he was a speck of dust on his shoe and did not reply. 

“I should have known better than to bring a slut to a party rife with actors. One whiff of pussy and they’re---” But Bill was on his feet advancing toward him. Michael put his hands up in surrender. “I’m not going to fight you. You can have her.” And then he directed to Nicole. “See how fast he drops you once he gets his dick wet. But I guess you won’t care as long as you get to fuck a star. Find your own goddamn way home.” Bill made a move toward him again, but Nicole grabbed his wrist to stop him. Michael stalked back into the house and left. 

Nicole realized she had been holding her breath and finally started to breath again, feeling sick to her stomach. Bill was still standing, as if poised to fight. Through the white fabric of his dress shirt, she could see his chest rising and falling rapidly. She realized she was still holding his wrist and she let go. 

“God, I’m so embarrassed. I’m so sorry.” She said, still vibrating from the drama. Bill shook his head. For a moment she was worried that she was going to lose him, too. And that would be a wonderful end to this night. But then his posture relaxed and he turned back to her. 

“He’s a piece of shit. That’s not your fault.” 

“Thank you for standing up for me.” Bill grunted in response and then came to sit down beside her again. “ I had no idea. I thought he was just this boring dude. Turns out he hates women. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Bill placed his hand on her knee in a comforting gesture.

"I'll take you home. I mean, if you want me to." He looked into her eyes and she shivered.  _ Of course I do, and then I want you to take me to your bed.  _ “And I have to apologize, I got a little carried away there.” 

“I liked it.” She said softly, turning to him and taking in every detail of his handsome face in the flickering light from the fire pit. Was he not aware that she would have fucked him on this bench if they hadn’t been interrupted so rudely? All it would have taken was another minute. She had no doubt that he had been hard. A simple spread of her legs and then all it would require would be moving a few thin layers of clothes out of the way before… She pushed the thought out of her head. 

“Do you want to get something to eat?” He asked suddenly. She was disappointed he wasn’t just going to kiss her again, but she understood.

“Inside?” She asked, scared of having to face Michael again. 

“No. I need to say goodbye to Brent, but then I want to get out of here. The last thing I want is a scene in there. It’s not exactly a romantic destination, but what about In N Out?” She grinned.

“Sure. I’m not fancy.” 

“I really feel like I owe you something nice, though. Next week, if you want, I’ll take you to my favorite restaurant.”  _ Oh my god, he’s asking me on a date. _

“I would love to go to dinner with you, but you don’t owe me anything, really.” 

“Okay. Then how about I just want to take you to dinner next week?” She blushed.

“Then I’d really like to go with you.” They grinned at each other. 

“Your smile is gorgeous. I hope I can see more of it.” Then he leaned forward and kissed her again, much more chastely this time. But she still felt herself leaning into it. He already had such power over her it intimidated her. 

When the kiss broke he smoothed her hair out of her face and continued to look into her eyes. She wanted the moment to never end. But then after a few beats, he stood up. “Ready to go?” He offered her his hand. She took it and as he helped her up she thought  _ Please let this be the start of something good. _

“Oh, I should give you your---” She started to take his jacket off, but he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and shook his head. 

“Keep it for now.” The implication hit her suddenly. Walking with him, wearing his jacket, it would be obvious to everyone who saw she was leaving with him. It was a show of ownership, even if he didn’t intend it that way. This thought made her weak in the knees.  _ I want to be his with every fiber of my being.  _ She knew this thought should probably make her feel ashamed, but she was simply intoxicated by him. He continued to hold her hand as he led her back into the house. She appreciated that gesture since to her it meant they were in this together, now partners of crime. If she had to face Michael again it wouldn’t be alone. 

When they were back inside again, Brent was seated on one of the couches, a drink in his hand and his arm around a gorgeous woman. They were deep into conversation, but as Bill approached, Brent looked up at him and his eyes lit up. 

“Hey man, I’m heading home. Thank you for inviting me.” Bill said, holding out his hand for Brent to shake. 

“Oh of course!” Brent jumped up and shook his hand. “Did you have a good time? I heard you had a little dust up with Michael. Stole his date?” His eyes flicked to Nicole and she felt herself go cold. Bill looked at her and then back to Brent.

“Yeah, um---” Then Brent grinned and patted Bill on the shoulder.

“He’s a dick. And you---” He turned to Nicole and grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss. “Are gorgeous. So I don’t blame you, Bill. I hope you enjoyed yourself. It was very nice to meet you.” He directed that at Nicole, making her blush. “And I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you. Maybe both of you?” There was a twinkle in his eye. Nicole blushed even more deeply. 

“It was nice meeting you, too.” She returned, not trusting herself to say anything else. Of course Michael had come back in and spread stories about them. It would be a miracle if word didn’t get outside of this party what a slut she was.  _ That’s insane, none of these people know who you are anyway.  _ Then Bill smiled and nodded at Brent one more time before taking her hand again to lead her out of the party.

Outside, they stood close together as they waited for the valet to bring Bill’s car around. She looked up at the stars and drank in the night. It had been a rollercoaster so far, but she had a feeling it was only going to improve from here. She was still freezing and she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to get warm. It took Bill a few moments to notice, but when he did, he put his arm around her. 

“At least Brent got an accurate read on Michael, I guess,” she said.

“I imagine he got to know him pretty well working on his movie. And it couldn’t have looked good if he went in crying to him that I stole his date. You’re not his property and you’re not even his girlfriend. Plus, why should Brent even care?” She nodded. 

The valet pulled up with Bill’s car and they both climbed inside. She was surprised to see that his car was not fancy at all. It had a nice interior, showing that he must take care of it, but surely he could afford a much nicer car. She found the fact that he didn’t seem to be a show-off to be endearing. In contrast, Michael’s car was a brand new Jaguar and every bit of his wardrobe down to his Rolex smelled of money. Of course, Bill was presently wearing an exceptionally-tailored designer suit, but his car led her to believe that it was not representative of his everyday life. 

“Are we going to be the dorks who go into In N Out in formal attire?” He asked suddenly. 

“Why not?”

“You’re right. I was going to say we could eat at my place, but I want to get ice cream afterwards.” 

“Whoa. You’re really dialing up the romance.” She laughed.  _ He mentioned taking me home.  _ She felt a thrill run through her at this thought. Was sex with him, tonight, really a possibility?  _ Better not eat that much then.  _

“I do what I can.” He grinned. She regarded him and her mind drifted back to kissing him, his weight on top of her, his body heat as his chest pressed into hers. Although her desire for him had been pushed to the back of her mind by the drama, it was not gone.

She felt only slightly less out of place at In N Out in a fancy dress than she had at the party. But Bill was almost bursting with energy, nervous energy, she thought. And he kept her distracted and entertained. They got a few stares, but the place was not nearly as busy as it usually was.  _ Because most people are out someplace fancy, not here.  _

“Did you come from an awards show?” The cashier asked Bill as they approached the counter to order.

“Nope. This is my idea of a good date.” The cashier looked at Nicole with a pitying look and Nicole burst out laughing, 

“He’s kidding.” Bill shrugged.

When they got their food they took it outside to one of the tables She sat across from him, still wearing his jacket and still cold although her mind wasn’t on it as much. She was eating relatively light on purpose and had only ordered a single cheeseburger although she would have preferred to have fries, too. She was not about to miss out on sex just because she ate too much. 

Bill had ordered two cheeseburgers and fries and she reflected on how unfair it was that men could stuff themselves and seemingly never gain weight. He ate eagerly and obviously was not trying to impress her. That somehow managed to turn her on even more. Apparently everything he did was sexy to her. He caught her staring at him and smiled.

“Sorry, I am starving.” He said with his mouth full. She couldn’t help herself and giggled.

“It’s fine.” How did he manage to look gorgeous while stuffing his face?

Their conversation was easy and relaxed during the meal. She was thoroughly enjoying his company and it seemed to be mutual. When they had finished eating he looked up and said, “Ice cream now? I know you were cold before, but… we can eat it in the car if it’s too much. Or… we could snuggle.” She grinned. In all honesty she would let him take her wherever he wanted to go. But the idea of getting ice cream with him was sweet and there was such a childlike excitement in the way that he mentioned it which filled her with joy.

So they drove a short way to an ice cream place and endured a few more interested looks at their attire. But at this point she didn’t even care anymore. She was so relaxed with Bill that she didn’t care who stared. She decided she would live a little and at least eat a small cone. She didn’t want to be the spoilsport. Besides, she was having too much fun for that.

Once they both had their cones, they walked a short distance to his car. She was already worrying about what could come next. Even if he did just want to take her home and end the night they did have another date planned, though. She told herself this to calm herself down, but she was a bundle of nerves anyway. She hoped he couldn’t tell. 

“Are you having fun?” He asked, looking at her as he took a big lick of his cone. The sight of his tongue did things to her and she tried not to concentrate on it, as distracting as it was.

“Yes. This has been one of my best valentine’s days ever.”  _ And I hope it’s not going to end any time soon either.  _

“Not cold anymore?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sure I will be in another minute or two of eating ice cream.” She laughed. He inched closer to her.

“Oh, you have some here…” He reached for her face and wiped at the side of her nose with one finger, coming away with a tiny bit of vanilla on his finger tip. And then he stared into her eyes as he slowly brought his finger to his lips and sucked the ice cream off of it. She shivered, desire flooding back again. Then she purposely brought the cone to her lips without breaking eye contact with him, letting the ice cream touch her nose right before she licked it in a sensual, drawn out gesture. “Oh and a little bit more.” He said, closing the distance so that he was standing inches away. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose gently.  _ Fuck this ice cream.  _ She thought, as he pulled away, starting to breath faster.

She reached up with her cone and tapped it on his lips. He regarded her intensely as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He kissed her back hungrily, as if he was about to devour her. His free hand found her waist and she felt his fingers slide until they were just about touching her ass. Then he pulled her into him, so that her legs were touching him, her crotch even with his thigh. His tongue was in her mouth and he nipped at her lip again. All of the desire from before came flooding back and she felt as if she would go mad.  _ I could just start humping his leg right here.  _ This wild thought almost made her giggle, but she fought it off and continued to kiss him.

He broke the kiss first again and then he casually went back to licking his ice cream cone as if nothing had happened.  _ He’s a dom.  _ The thought floored her and took her excitement to another level. She was totally into that.

“You have two choices now.” He said, nonchalantly. “I can take you home, say goodnight, and see you next week for our dinner. Or…” She held her breath, feeling her heart pound. “We can go back to my place.”

“What would we do there?” She asked, playing coy.

“Oh, I think you know. Finish what we started.”

“Get your dick wet?” She teased, reaching up to fiddle with a button on his shirt. “Tell me. If we did that, would you still take me to dinner?”

“Yes. I’m not that asshole. Fuck Michael. I like you. I see potential. Do you?”

“Yes.” She said, not sure how the word could have come out more enthusiastically.

“Okay, because if there is a possibility that you won’t return my call after tonight, please tell me now. I couldn’t----” He trailed off and she saw pain in his eyes that tugged at her heart. 

“Nope.” she said, placing a finger to his lips. “There’s no possibility that I won’t call you back. Unless you take me back to your place and try to kill me. That might do it.” He smiled.

“I may play a hitman, but…”

“I know, you’re the softest, Bill.” She said, kissing him on the cheek and starting to turn away from him, but he caught her wrist to stop her. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, 

“What if I’m not in bed?” His eyes were alight with desire. She gulped, but then grinned.

“That’s perfect.”

“Let’s go, then.” Both of them threw their cones away as they left, no longer interested in the ice cream. Her stomach was aflutter.  _ I’m actually going to get laid. And if the way he is kissed is any indication, it’s going to be good.  _ They made their way back to his, noticeably faster than they had been walking before.

“How far away do you live?” She asked.

“Twenty minutes.”

“Pretty good for L.A.”

“Plenty of time to let anticipation build up again.” He grinned.

“It’s pretty peaked right now.” She said, as they got into the car.

“Oh?” He shut his door and turned to her inside the car. He placed his hand on her knee and lightly stroked it. “Do you want something to tide you over?” She nodded and he leaned over and placed his other hand near her chin, his fingertips stroking her neck. The eye contact was so intense it made her wet already, and he was barely touching her. Then he leaned in very slowly and kissed her. She couldn’t get enough of him, his soft lips. His taste was intoxicating. It took her breath away. When he pulled his face away, she gulped again and his hand lingered on her throat, his fingers falling to play with her collarbone. She closed her eyes and sighed softly.

“You’re driving me crazy.” She whispered.

“Mmm. Good.” He said, abruptly withdrawing his hand to start the car. “In twenty-five minutes you’ll be moaning. That’s a promise.” She inhaled deeply and crossed her legs as he turned the ignition. He laughed a decidedly evil-sounding laugh. “What’s the matter? Turned on?”

“A little.” She lied.

“Oh? Only a little?” He was pulling out of the parking lot.

“Okay, a lot.”

“Mmmhmm. Uncross your legs.” The order went to her head and she responded almost immediately by obeying. “They’re fantastic, by the way. Do you like to take orders?”

“From handsome men? Yes.”

“So not me then.”

“Bill, you’re gorgeous. You could make me do anything.” 

“Hmm. Maybe I will.” He said, licking his lips. “Why did you cross your legs?”

“Because I’m so turned on my clit is throbbing and… I was worried you could, um… smell me.”

“Do you think there’s anything I’d rather smell more right now than your pussy? I’d kill for a taste.” She inhaled sharply. “Spread them more.”

“Are you trying to kill me?” She asked.

“Do it.” He said in a deeper voice and she did, spreading them so far that her underwear were almost showing. “Oooh, I am getting a whiff. This is going to be so much fun.”

“How much farther?” She whined.

“I think I’ll make you beg.” He said, as if he hadn’t heard her.

“That really won’t be difficult.” 

“Maybe I should have said like you’ve never begged before.”

“That’s intriguing.” 

“Maybe I’ll make you ask for permission to come.” She breathed in sharply and looked at her phone. They had been in the car for fifteen minutes. She started to close her legs. “Don’t.” He said, stopping her as soon as she had moved. Again, she obeyed. Having her legs that far spread made her feel vulnerable and exposed. “We’re close anyway.” She was vibrating with excitement at that point. 

True to his word, it was only a few moments before he turned and pulled into his driveway. Then they were parked and she could barely contain herself. She couldn’t remember the last time she had built up this much anticipation for sex. This would be the culmination of nearly two hours of foreplay.  _ And he hasn’t even touched me that much yet.  _

His house was nice. Like his car, it was not ostentatious at all, but modest. The air was cold as she got out of the car and she wrapped her arms around herself as she followed him to the door. 

“Welcome to my house.” He said, as he opened the door and gestured for her to enter. 

“I like it.” She looked around, taking in the modestly decorated interior. She caught sight of a doll abandoned on the floor under the coat rack. 

“Oh, sorry about the mess. I have kids.” 

“I know.” She answered. She had said another stupid thing. He raised his eyebrows at her. “I.. uh… I’m a fan.”

“Oh?”

“I.. have a crush on you.” She had no idea why it was so hard to admit that or why she found it so embarrassing. They were about to fuck, hopefully. He broke into a grin. 

“You look worried. I pursued you, remember?” 

“I got lucky.” 

“No, I’m the lucky one.” He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to her forehead while sliding his hands under the jacket and around her waist. “I really want to rip your clothes off, but that’s a nice dress. Do you want a drink or something before---?” She shook her head. “Want to go upstairs then?” She leaned forward and kissed his chin before nodding. 

His bedroom was pretty tastefully decorated for a single guy, she noticed as they entered and he flipped on the light. She had a moment to look around before he turned to her and kissed her passionately, biting at her lip and and gently sliding his jacket down her arms, brushing his fingers along her bare back as he did. Once it was off of her, he pulled away,

“I have to hang it up.” He said, apologetically. “My stylist would kill me if I didn’t.” 

“You have a stylist?” 

“I know. It’s ridiculous, right?”

“Well, you look fucking amazing in that suit, so it’s really not. I’m especially a fan of the suspenders.” 

“I’ll keep them on, then.” He turned toward the closet and she drank him in from behind. He had ridiculously broad shoulders which tapered to a thin waist and then… his ass looked gorgeous. As he hung up the jacket, she wandered closer to the bed, awkwardly wondering if she should sit or stand around. 

He returned with a hanger. She was delighted to see he was still wearing the suspenders. It was so fucking sexy she almost swooned. And then he was kissing her again, and she forgot all of the awkwardness. He pulled back slightly and trailed kisses all over her face, out to her ear, and then down her neck. When he reached her collarbone he began to nibble and then moved back up to her neck and kissed it more deeply, opening his mouth so that she could feel his tongue on her skin. A soft moan escaped her lips, and he paused to look up at her. 

“Right on time,” He said, She found his confidence in his skills very attractive. Then he kissed down to her cleavage, his lips on the tops of her breasts. Her nipples ached to be in his mouth.  _ Why am I still dressed?  _ As if he had heard her, Bill straightened and said, “Turn around.” She did and he pressed his lips to the back of her neck. She leaned into him and moaned, reaching behind her to attempt to grasp his cock. “No. Not yet” He said, firmly, grabbing her wrist to push it away. 

He unclasped her dress and began to unzip it slowly, kissing the skin he exposed as he went. Just below her shoulder blades, he hit her ‘spot’ and she full-body shuddered. “Ooh that was nice.” He ran his fingertips over it three more times and got a similar reaction each time. She was mad with desire at that point and finding it incredibly frustrating that he wouldn’t let her touch his cock. 

Finally, he continued down her back all the way to her underwear before letting the dress fall. He got her to step out of it and said,

“Wait like that.” And then he was gone. From the sounds, she guessed that he was hanging up her dress. The gesture was appreciated, but she wanted his hands and mouth on her. She fidgeted and bounced on the balls of her feet, noticing that her nipples were painfully hard.  _ Is he really just being polite or is this a dom tactic? Maybe it’s both.  _ Then she felt his breath on her neck again and his hands slid around her, cupping her breasts. He rolled her nipples between the thumb and forefinger of both hands and she groaned, again leaning as far back into him as she could. He pulled on her nipples. She cried in pleasure. “Like that?” His breath was hot on her ear. She nodded eagerly. “Say it.” He pinched her nipples harder.

“Yes.” She groaned. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her face toward him so he could kiss her, getting her to turn around to him. Then he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her backwards onto the bed. She landed with an “oof” and barely had a second to settle before he was on top of her, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He watched her face as he grazed his teeth over it and seemed to be pleased by her response. Then he began to suck it in earnest. The pleasure was so much that she felt an overwhelming urge to touch herself. She tried to move her hand between her legs, but he again stopped her, pinning her wrist to the bed. 

“Remember what I said about begging?” She made a whining sound that surprised herself and he grinned. “Don’t worry. You will get this cock.” He went back to sucking her nipple and she couldn’t resist grinding her hips into him. Being nearly naked underneath him while he was still almost fully dressed was intoxicating. She could feel the soft fabric of his shirt on the sensitive skin on her stomach. 

In a smooth motion, he pulled her underwear out from underneath her and off, depositing them on the floor beside the bed. His eyes were full of desire and he was taking in her entire body, somehow making her feel even more naked. 

“Spread your legs.” She gulped and did, exposing herself to him. He was sitting on his knees as he regarded her. He began to stroke his cock through his pants, starting at the bottom and slowly sliding his hand to the top before starting again at the bottom. She watched him in fascination and groaned again.

“Bill, I really want you to fuck me.” He raised his free hand and wagged a finger at her. 

“Not so fast. I want to taste that beautiful pussy.” He slid forward and began to kiss the inside of her thigh. It was maddening. Her clit ached, it needed to be touched. Then he kissed just above it, staring into her eyes before he finally began to lick right beside it, agonizingly slow. She moaned loudly, knowing that her ograsm was going to be obnoxious. Her hands found the back of his head and gripped his hair as he flicked his tongue over her clit. Then he slid two fingers inside of her and began to move them in and out while he sucked on her clit in earnest. After only a few minutes of this, she came hard, throwing her head back against the bed, sweaty, waves of pleasure crashing over her. She expected him to stop, but he didn’t. He didn’t stop until she came two more times and then as she was gasping for breath and feeling dizzy, he propped himself up on his elbows and sucked his fingers clean of her juices. “That was delicious.”

“Oh god, it was.” She agreed. “Can I touch you now?”

“Absolutely.” He undid his pants and freed his cock. Her eyes widened as she saw it. It was both thick and long. He noticed her reaction and laughed. 

“Nice dramatic reveal of your monster hog.” 

“Do you want to taste it?” She nodded eagerly and then remembered.

“Yes, please.” He crawled and hovered close to her face, sliding his cock into her mouth. She worked her tongue around the head as he slid inside. He began to fuck her mouth and she moaned, raising her head off the bed to signal that she could take more of him. She felt his balls touch her chin when she made it all the way down and she could feel the fabric of his pants on her face as well.  _ God, he’s still completely dressed. _ She had just settled into her groove when he pulled himself away. 

“I need to fuck you.” He said, nearly growling. He untied his bowtie quickly and then dramatically tossed it to the side of the bed. Then he started to unbutton his shirt and she pulled him down onto her to begin helping him. Together they had him naked rather fast. As soon as his shirt was unbuttoned, she slid her palms all over his broad chest and shoulders. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” She told him. He held up a finger indicating for her to wait and crawled to the nightstand. He came back with a condom and began to unwrap it. She stared at his cock as he put the condom on, almost unable to look away from the sight. Then he was on top of her again, his weight pressing down on her deliciously. She bit his shoulder as he aligned his cock with her pussy and guided it to her lips so that his head very lightly pressed at her, asking for admittance.

“Do you want it?” He asked, his voice breathy and sexy as hell. 

“Yes.” 

“Beg for it.” 

“Please fuck me, Bill. Please, I need you inside of me. I need your big, fat co---” She started to say but he pushed inside of her, interrupting the thought. “Oh fuck.” She moaned as he penetrated her inch by inch, filling her. When he bottomed out he began to kiss her and then started to fuck with her with excruciatingly long and slow thrusts. The pleasure was maddening. She ran her nails down his back and worked her hips into him. After several minutes of this, he picked up the pace, hoisting her legs over his shoulders and began to pound into her. Her sounds were animal and she was no longer able to hold any thoughts in her head except fuck and oh god. His pubis was grinding into her clit as she grasped at his ass and pulled her into him as far as he would go. He did not come until she had twice. And then she felt his body stiffen and he groaned one final time as he came. 

He rested on top of her for a few moments and she felt him growing soft inside of her. She knew it was a greedy thought given how long the entire encounter had lasted, but she was sad to feel him pull out of her. She felt empty and immediately missed him. He kissed her mouth gently and brushed a stray hair out of her face. 

“You're gorgeous. Quick clean up for me and I’ll be right back.” As he left for the adjacent bathroom, she watched him go, enjoying the sight of him naked. When he returned he snuggled in beside her and pulled her close into him. “Please stay the night.”

“Of course I will. I just need to text my roommate so she doesn’t think I got murdered.” Bill laughed and kissed her forehead, stroking her cheek. 

“I have never had a better Valentine’s day.” 

“I can say the same.”

“I think this could be the start of something great.” 

“I agree. Thank you for saving me from both those assholes, again.”

“You’re welcome. I can never resist a beautiful woman in distress. And next week, you’ll get your fancy dinner, flowers…”

“I don’t need flowers as long as you eat me out like that.” He laughed and hugged her more tightly. 


End file.
